SHIELD School
by Mmjohns
Summary: An alternate universe story where the team is placed in charge of a shield academy will contain some mockingquake, fitzsimmons, and philinda rated T because sometimes i slip up on language
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me again, had the idea for this come to me whilst I was doing something else. let me know if you want it to continue. as always I understand if it's not everyone's cup of tea but I would appreciate any constructive criticisms as always I don't own any of the recognisable characters only the ones you don't know and the story even though it may include certain aspects from the show will still likely be marginally different. Also I am playing with the idea of multiple POVs so let me know if it causes any issues

Thanks and enjoy

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

It was rare for Maria Hill to get called to meet with Director Fury normally he was busy dealing with those idiots on the World Council or that man child Stark, so when she got a call one morning to appear in his office in the Tri-skellion it certainly made her wonder what might be up.

Arriving precisely on time the Deputy director walks in "Sir, you wanted to see me"

"Yes, sit down" Fury says turning from the window behind his desk "I wanted your opinion on something, what do you think of Agent Coulson's team?"

"They are effective sir I will give them that, if a little unconventional at times, but they get results"

"Good I had hoped that would be your answer, here" he says handing her a file labelled Operation Typhoon "Everything you need to know about the new initiative, I want you to oversee it personally, you can get caught up on the way, be ready to leave in fifteen minutes"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

 ** _On board the Bus_**

 ** _Coulson's point of view_**

"How was I supposed to know it was going to explode" cries Skye in indignation

"Maybe when I said, highly unstable fluctuating energy matrix" cries Fitz

"Come on Fitz, couldn't you just say, don't shoot it or it'll explode" Skye says getting slightly frustrated, they may be her family and she loves them, but sometimes she just can't help the urge to slap them

I sit listening for a few moments as the two junior agents argue but eventually I decide to stop it "For god's sakes, are you still at this, it was an accident and no one got hurt, just leave it alone, now hurry up and get strapped in May's about to take off".

It's about five minutes before I get a message from May asking me to come to the cockpit, as I make my way there I can't help but wonder why, May had been far from happy when she had been forced to become a field agent again, but recently we had been talking more and getting closer to where we had been before Bahrain, but even then I don't know why she would want me in the cockpit. Knocking on the door I enter and sit in the co-pilots chair waiting for May to talk.

It only takes a moment, May turns and says "Phil, there's something I need to tell you, and I need you to promise me that no matter what, you won't interrupt before I finish, no matter what you may think, ok"

"Ok, I Promise"

What I'm about to tell you could get me in a lot of trouble with Fury, it was decided at the beginning that we should never tell you the truth about what happened, but I can't live with the constant weight anymore. I know you may hate me for this, and you have every right to, but I hope you can forgive me." May says starting to tear up a little "It started a month or so before Fury gave you this assignment, he came to me and told me about the **T.A.H.I.T.I** protocol and how it had been used to save your life, to bring you back from the dead, he found a way to use Alien DNA to literally bring someone back from the dead." I can't help the look of shock on my face she continues "You were gone a lot longer than 8 seconds Phil, and when he told me you were alive, I was ecstatic, I couldn't believe my luck, I got you back, my best friend was alive again. Then he told me about the catch, it wasn't stable, you weren't stable, you would need to be monitored for the rest of your life, and he told me how I could help you, he knew you would want me to work with you so he offered a deal, I would watch over you and in exchange he wouldn't confine you to some base somewhere where you would be miserable. I thought I could do it Phil, I really did but it's all too much, I can't handle it anymore not after everything we have been through, not after everything we have become to each other and I know it's not right of me to say this but I want more I don't just want you as my friend, I want you as more than my friend and this is the only way we have a chance"

"Melinda" I say a lump in my throat

"No Phil you promised," May says actually crying now "I know it was wrong, I know I betrayed your trust, but you died Phil, you were gone, gone, and I couldn't handle it so when I was told there was a way to have you back I took it, I'm so, so, sorry" May says sobbing

I reach over pulling May into my lap "Shh, its ok Melinda, I understand why you did it, I Love you"

May looks up tears in her eyes "I love you too Phil" she leans up and presses her lips to mine kissing me slowly, passionately, and with as much love as she can.

It seems like hours but can only have been a few minutes before we are interrupted by Skye walking into the cockpit

"May, have you seen Coulson? Director Fury…" the rest of that sentence is lost as she us kissing like teenagers then she lets out a high pitched squeal, and hugs us both quickly before rushing down the stairs

Recovering first I call "Skye!"

There is a moment of silence before another squeal can be hear obviously Skye had found Simmons

"Oh well they would have found out pretty soon anyway' May says getting up a smile on her face "come on we might as well face the music"

I get up before linking an arm around Melinda's waist and walking towards the downstairs May cuddled beneath one arm. we are greeted by a cacophony of wolf whistling and applause before getting a flying hug from Skye again

"OH MY GOD I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU" Skye squeals whilst wrapping her arms around May and I again

"Easy girl" Fitz says walking over to shake my hand "let them breathe would you, congratulations guys"

Eventually when everyone had finished their congratulating Skye says "Shit, I totally forgot what I was coming to tell you, Director Fury called he will be here I about half an hour, he wants to discuss something with us"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

The next half hour is spent between a mix of preparation, anticipation, and in FitzSimmons case postulation, but eventually the time comes as a gentle thud can be heard as the Quinn jet lands and Director Fury comes aboard. By the time Fury and his team reach the main area beneath Coulson`s office the team is assembled and waiting even Skye who stands between May and Ward. As Fury walks down the line he nods to each and every one of them giving congratulations until he reaches Skye where he simply says "You've earned this" before handing her, her very own S.H.I.E.L.D badge, it's all she can do not to hug him but instead restrains herself to saying a proud thank you sir. As soon as Fury has made his way down the line and into Coulson's office everyone breaks apart eager to congratulate Skye on becoming an agent but its then that Skye sees someone walking in

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Skye's POV

"BOBBI" I scream before running straight at the blonde and latching on for a soul stirring kiss that seems to take everyone, Bobbi included by surprise

It doesn't before Bobbi catches up and kisses back with as much passion as she can manage. It takes a moment but eventually we break apart Bobbi running her hand down my back "God I've missed you"

Then we realise everyone is watching and I flush with embarrassment "Guys I'd like you to meet Bobbi, Bobbi these are the people I've been telling you about, over here we have Fitz, Jemma, Ward and of course you know May, Coulson's up in his office you can meet him later"

May seems to be the first to recover "Good to see you again Agent Morse"

"Thanks May it's good to see you again too" Bobbi says smiling at her Mentor

Simmons and Fitz recover at almost the same time with their finishing each other's sentences

Simmons asks "So how did you meet, and how long have you been together"

And Fitz moments later "And how come you never told us you were dating a S.H.I.E.l.D Agent"

"Guys, guys, calm down one question at a time" I plead pulling Bobbi over to the couch before plopping down in her lap.

Fitz and Simmons look at each other a moment before Jemma says "Ok, so how did you meet"

Nuzzling slightly into Bobbi I start "We met at college, well Bobbi was at college, I was there doing a favour for Miles, a friend of mine who needed some help with CS (COMPUTER SCIENCE), we were introduced by Miles afterwards and sort of hit it off as for the other questions we saw got together a few times over the next few months before we decided to give it a try in a relationship. As for the SHIELD thing I knew Bobbi before she became an agent and whilst I may not have loved it, it made her happy so it made me happy"

"So when did you last see each other" asks Fitz smiling "Because that was quite the hello we just saw"

Bobbi looks at me before saying "Actually we haven't seen each other in like 6 months, since before you guys picked Skye up and brought her on board but we message every chance we get, though it's always better to see each other in person"

The next two hours are comprised of us being interrogated by everyone about what's going on apparently Bobbi hadn't come alone her friends and fellow agents Mac, Trip, and Romanoff had all come as well and between the group of them nearly every question was asked until eventually Natasha asked the one question no one had been game enough to ask "Are you in love?"

The tension that sprung up could be cut with a knife, but it all dissolves the moment Bobbi pulls me in to her and kisses me for several long moments before saying "She has my heart, always and forever"

Teary eyed I say "and she has mine always and forever more" before pulling her back in for another kiss.

Trust Maria hill to kill the moment though, she strides in saying "Director Fury wants everyone assembled in the briefing room in 5 minutes"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

The group breaks up and make their way to the briefing room Skye and Bobbi never leaning each other's arms as they do so when they enter Fury gives them a look but says nothing simply waiting before everyone is there before he begins

"As you all know there are several SHIELD academies, all dedicated to training agents to be the best in their specific fields. There is one notable shortcoming in this, cooperation and teamwork are difficult between people from different academies, and I think I have finally come up with a way to fix this" then leaning over he activates the holotable which projects an image of a large campus with the code name Operation Typhoon written above it in glowing red writing "What you see here is the basic layout of the new S.H.I.E.L.D academy we are establishing which will be dedicated to doing one thing and one thing only, producing teams much like the one Agent Coulson has put together. The reason I am showing you this is simple because of the skills you each possess you are being assigned to be a part of this new academy, Agent Coulson will be in charge with Agent May his second in command, Deputy Director Hill will be supervising. We plan to have the new academy operational within the next 6 weeks as such you are all headed there now, Agent Coulson has all the relevant details and I'll leave him to distribute them good day" Fury says before leaving the room Hill in tow

As Director Fury and Deputy Director Hill leave Coulson turns to the team and says

"Ok everyone I'm sending the relevant details to your tablets. May you will be teaching hand to hand combat, Skye will be teaching CS, Agent Mackenzie will be working with Fitz in the Engineering Department, Simmons in biochem with Agent Morse, Agent Ward will be teaching ranged combat, Agent Triplett will be the guidance councillor and I'll be teaching History. We have approximately 8 hours before we arrive at the campus so get some shuteye, dismissed."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Bobbi's POV

As everyone starts to leave Skye pulls me over to meet Coulson "Hey AC, I have someone I want you to meet, this is Bobbi my girlfriend"

As Skye says this a large smile spreads across Coulson's face as he says "Nice to meet you Agent Morse"

"It's nice to meet you too Agent Coulson please call me Bobbi, Skye has told me how you and Agent May have been like parents to her over the last few months, and I have to say you're both just as nice as she said you were" I say with a large smile

"Not cool Bobbi, so not cool" Skye whispers while blushing furiously

It doesn't seem possible but Coulson's smile grows even wider as I say that and a slight glisten appears in his eye as he says "Well Skye is one of the most amazing young women I have ever worked with"

Smiling down at Skye who had once again wrapped herself around me I say "Don't I know it, she's amazing"

"That she is, and while I'd love to swap stories for a while I really have to go talk to May, hopefully we can talk again soon, now I'm sure you are both a bit tired and have some catching up to do so I'll see you later" he says before turning towards the cockpit where he can tell may all about what Skye has said about them

"Come on Skye, we have a lot of catching up to do" I purr into Skye's ear pulling her towards the bunks.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-


	2. Chapter 2 the arrival

It's 5 am when there's a knock at the door to Skye's bunk and May's voice comes through the door "15 minutes to arrival"

Skye groans at the invasion of her sleep something sounding suspiciously like "5 more minutes Mum"

Bobbi leans over pressing her lips to Skye's ear and whispers "Come on love time to get out of bed" before grabbing the blankets and throwing them off the bed causing Skye to shoot up in bed and yell

"Barbara Morse, you're going to regret that"

"Oh come on Love, we all know if I hadn't done that we would never be up in time" Bobbi says with a laugh

"I hate you" Skye grumbles getting up and walking over to the dresser

Bobbi walks right over to Skye and pulls her in for a kiss hearing the slight moan and says with a big smile on her face "Yeah, right. You love me" causing Skye to smile slightly

Bobbi and Skye exit their bunk and make their way to the tailgate to wait for May to land as they approach they hear FitzSimmons arguing , apparently Jemma had left an organ in the fridge where Fitz stores his lunch, needless to say he wasn't happy, but that all ends as the plane touches down and the tailgate opens slowly bringing the academy into view, it simply steals their breath as they look at their new home a beautiful castle nestled atop the Swiss alps with the sun causing the entire building to glow

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Mays POV

It always amazes me how my team can look at something like this old castle and just be struck immobile by its beauty, It pains me to say I don't really see the beauty anymore, hundreds of missions and I rarely find the beauty in the little things anymore, but slowly and surely I can feel myself letting the beauty and my friends back in my heart, I have Phil and Skye to thank for that, that adorable man child and amazing kid always manage to find amazement and beauty in the mundane, and I can't help but be drawn along. Oh well enough sentiment we have a job to do here time to remind them of that.

"Come on guys time to go, we need to get inside soon they are expecting us"

An arm wraps itself around my waist and then I hear Phil say "Ok everyone May is right we can't keep our new colleagues waiting, especially when we are supposed to be the ones in charge"

A number of grumbles can be heard as everyone starts to move towards the building, we are about half way there before I notice it, there are people hidden around the building and they are watching us, leaning away from Coulson slightly I signal my team and in a moment nearly everyone has an ICER in hand and their backs together moving to protect Fitzsimmons who surprisingly are also armed, but most surprising of all is Skye who without a moments hesitation copies Natasha moving to disappear behind cover and then reappearing surprising everyone including Ward when she is now standing with Natasha behind the lurking agents weapons drawn.

"Come out now or we will open fire" I yell putting everything I have into making my voice as commanding as possible

Slowly the agents move out of cover and into the open area before us their weapons drawn they are halfway to us before they notice Natasha and Skye behind them, as the first one moves to bring their weapon to bear Skye yells "Drop your weapons, one wrong move and I'll shoot" Obviously something about her voice gives the agents cause to think because moments later a dozen weapons can be heard dropping to the ground.

"Go ahead get it over with then, finish what your HYDRA masters wanted" one of them says defiantly

Coulson looks at me and then to the agents questioningly "What do you mean HYDRA?"

"You're obviously HYDRA you wouldn't be here otherwise, we gladly die knowing you will fail, soon reinforcements will be here and you'll never find the others before they do" he spits

"Calm down, we're not HYDRA we're S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm Agent May" then pointing to Phil I say "And that's Agent Coulson we're here to help"

"You're not Hydra?" He says stunned

"No, we're not, director Fury sent us to train you all. Why would you think we were HYDRA"

"It was a few hours ago, we suddenly started receiving a broadcast over all the S.H.I.E.L.D channels after that a bunch of the instructors started trying to kill everyone, we managed to get them but we didn't know if they called for help, we lost all contact with S.H.I.E.L.D half an hour ago, when we saw you approaching we assumed the worst"

Natasha and Skye seem to share a look before lowering their weapons and stepping out from behind the rookie agents Natasha saying " If that's how you organise an ambush I don't know how you've survived this long"

"We didn't have a choice all the instructors are either dead or in medical and we couldn't risk HYDRA getting to the young ones so we did what we had to"

Phil seems to pause for a moment taking this in before he starts with issuing orders "May move the bus into the central courtyard Skye, Morse, Trip,and Romanoff go make sure we don't have anyone else running around out there everyone else will escort Fitzsimmons. Fitz I need you to bring the defences online. No one in or out until this mess is cleared up and make sure we don't have incoming. Simmons you take what supplies we have and try and help the wounded as best as possible"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

It's about 2 hours before everyone is together again this time everyone is meeting in Coulson's new office, Skye and Bobbi stand together against the wall while Fitzsimmons sit on the lounge Jemma in Leo's lap while he sits comforting her after the horrors she had seen that day. Everyone else had spread out Ward and Trip in opposite corners whilst Mac stood by the door Natasha standing opposite and May sitting across from Coulson at his desk.

It's a little while before anyone breaks the silence but eventually Coulson says "So what's our status?"

Fitz looks at Coulson and says "Skye and I have been through all the systems and it's not good, our defences are online but from what we've been able to determine that won't help much in the long run, the school is mostly finished and we have the resources to stay here isolated for potentially several years, but unfortunately from what we've been able to determine we're one of the last Bastions of resistance most of the bases have fallen to HYDRA,"

"Have we heard from anyone we can trust"

"Honestly sir we have heard from only a few but there is no way to know who is HYDRA and who is S.H.I.E.L.D, however we have heard from Agents Hand and Garrett they are on the run from the HUB in a Quinjet they are requesting clearance and coordinates to come here"

"Ok, send them our location and a set of landing clearance codes"

Less than a moment later Ward steps away from the wall "Sir, we can't do that"

May looks at ward a moment before asking "And why exactly is that Agent Ward?"

"Because they are HYDRA, in fact they are its leaders"

Everyone's head snaps in the direction of Ward when he says this, Natasha moving away from the wall slightly and placing one hand on her weapon Coulson looks at Ward and then in as even a voice as he can muster asks "How do you know that Agent Ward"

"Because Sir I haven't been entirely honest, I am not Agent Grant Ward level 7, I am Grant Ward Level 9 executive special operations under special orders from Director Fury himself, Authorisation code Whiskey-Alpha Niner-Niner-Kelo-Six-Echo"

Coulson stares shocked for a moment before saying "It's ok he's one of us, Fury told me that code himself there's no way it can be compromised we can trust him, though I honestly didn't see that coming"

It's Skye who looks most surprised at this, remarking "Well you're one hell of a liar then"

"I didn't have a choice Fury gave me a direct order, I was to be a part of this team and do 2 things first I was to monitor anyone we came into contact with and make sure of their allegiances and secondly I was to watch over Skye and Coulson to make sure both stayed safe."

Bobbi looks at him as he says this then asks "What do you mean watch over Skye and Coulson?"

He looks at her and Skye sitting there and says "The reason I had to protect them was 2 fold, on the one hand Coulson and Skye were Fury's pick for Director and Deputy Director should something happen to him and secondly Skye was to be protected as she was an 0-8-4 originally this was done by a code embedded in the foster system and surveillance by agents but then he got word she had joined the Rising Tide and decided to recruit her."

This revelation seems to take everyone by surprise, everyone that is except for Coulson who simply laughs and then says "I always wondered how exactly that file ended up on my desk especially when it was so obviously someone I would try to recruit involved, unfortunately though we will have to discuss this later because at the moment we have bigger problems than a meddling Director"

"Ex-Director" Skye supplies

"What" May asks turning to face Skye

"He's the Ex-Director, according to transmissions from the Triskellion and Helicarrier Director Fury was Killed and Deputy Director Hill has Disappeared .

May looks at Skye a moment before saying "Well that certainly complicates things then doesn't it"

"Not especially" Simmons says looking at Coulson " If Director Fury wanted Agent Coulson and Skye to lead in the event of his death then they should decide on what we do from here on out. After all they are supposed to be in charge"

Coulson looks at Skye "Where do you stand on all of this?"

"It's one hell of a shock, I barely knew the pirate and now I'm told he wanted me to help lead a super secret organisation in his absence,Iit's a lot to take in, though I have to say we have enough on our plates at the moment to begin with, the cadets should be our top priority "

"Agreed, I want you and Agent May to arrange for everyone here screened to make sure they aren't HYDRA, After that we'll try to get everything back to as normal as possible, as far as we know HYDRA doesn't know where this place is so we stay here and protect the academy, you had your assignments for the moment we keep to them."

A chorus of yes sir can be heard as everyone starts to leave but as soon as everyone else is gone May closes the door and sits in front of Coulson " Phill"

"Yeah Mel"

"When you were talking did you notice the small mark on the side of Skye's neck?"

"Melinda" he groans "I don't want to know if Skye has a hickey"

"That's it Phil, it wasn't a hickey, it looked remarkably like a bond mark"

"A what?"

"A bond mark, surely you've heard the rumours"

"No I haven't would you stop talking in riddles"

"A bond mark is a marking that forms when two people become truly inseparable, they are extremely rare and typically only occur when two people share such powerful feelings for one another that they can't live without the other"

He looks guilty for a moment before he manages to school his features again saying "Do you really believe in that stuff Mel, I mean I have never heard of someone getting a bond mark before"

"I suppose you're right it could be just a rumour but you and I both know what it means if it's more than that, remember what happened to Skye's family, we owe it to everyone to find out"

"Ok, you're right, you're right, I'll try to ask Skye about it later"

Several hours and several dozen interrogations later Skye walks into the faculty lounge next to Coulson's office and slumps down between Bobbi and Jemma leaning over to rest her head on Bobbi's lap "I hate teenagers" she groans

"Oh come on Skye they can't be that bad, they're only cadets"

You have no idea Jemma, ask Fitz when he gets here they're enough to drive a girl to drink"

"You sure that's a good idea hun" asks Bobbi

"Yeah probably not though I certainly think it might help" Skye says leaning up to quickly peck Bobbi on the lips

That's when Jemma looks over and sees the mark on Skye's neck the makeup she used to cover it eroded from hours spent in the interrogation rooms "Hey Skye what's that on your neck and how come I've never seen it before when I've been stitching you up?"

"What, what thing there's no thing" Skye tries to cover miserably

Trip looks over from where he'd been quietly reading and says "Wow girl it's a good thing they don't have you teaching the cadets how to lie because you're horrible at it"

"For your information mister I'm such a funny guy Triplett I am a good liar it's just Simmons caught me off guard I could lie to you any day of the week and none of you would ever know"

Bobbi smirks down at Skye saying "Oh I'd know you do that cute little thing with your nose when you're lying, there's no way you'd get away with it"

"Nice try guys" Simmons says then turning to Skye she says "But don't think I didn't notice the subject change"

Bobbi scoffs at this causing her to receive a half hearted glare from Skye "OK Bobbi if I have to explain So Do you"

"Sure thing" Bobbi says before lifting her hair away from where it covered her neck and wiping away at the make up there

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

The next part will be compromised of two options there will be a clean version posted on this story, or a unclean version posted under the title the story of the bond mark be advised the unclean version contains mention of abduction and attempted suicide read at own risk


	3. Chapter 3

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Skye seeing this sighs before lifting herself up and turning to Simmons "What you see on my neck is called a bond mark, they happen when two people form a life changing bond during a crucial moment, it happened during our second year together." Then taking a deep breath "We were walking home from a bar when some guys grabbed us, eventually we managed to get free when the guard came to check on us. we managed to get the drop on him and escape but in all the confusion we didn't see the other guy coming he managed to shoot two of the girls with us before Bobbi took him down, it was about a month later I was in our apartment and I had been having a really shitty day and was considering doing something horrible when Bobbi walked in the door." She pauses a second allowing the wave of sudden emotion to pass "I just felt so guilty I felt like I caused so much pain, first my parents left then with every foster home I came to believe I was the bad guy, I had caused so much pain and just wanted it to end, Bobbi stopped that, she just pulled me into her arms and told me it wasn't my fault, she held me while I broke apart and helped me put myself back together again, and as we lay there, me sobbing into her arms the marks just started to appear, no warning or anything, come to think of it it was kinda scary, to know I finally had my soulmate the one person who would love me no matter who I was or what I did, it made everything so much easier to bear. It took some time but eventually I came to understand it wasn't my fault"

"Skye I'm so sorry I didn't know" Jemma says tears in her eyes at the pain that her best friend has gone through

Skye takes one look at the tears in Jemma's eyes before moves over wrapping her in a warm hug and says "It's ok Jemma, I am better now, Bobbi helped me realise it wasn't my fault and that, I have so much to live for. The reason we never show them is because of how vulnerable they make us, I honestly don't know what I'd do if something happened to Bobbi and I'd hate to find out with all our enemies it made sense to just never show them, but the reason I'm telling you now is I feel safe here you guys are my family, and I don't want to hide such an important part of who I am from you anymore. Honestly it still hurts to talk about it those were some dark days for me but they're past now and I have the most wonderful person I could imagine sitting beside me because of it"


	4. Chapter 4

G`day ladies and gentlemen unfortunately due to the increase in my uni workload and the damnable plot fairies as of this moment I am announcing my intent to place my stories up for adoption if you wish to do so please contact me and we can discuss it be aware there will be certain conditions to anyone adopting the stories but im sure we can come to an arrangement. In the event that someone does not want to adopt these I will very ocassionally post new chapters whenever the plot fairies and my schedule allow thanks

-mmjohns

The next morning Skye wakes up groaning with a face full of blonde hair and a Valkyrie half sprawled atop her, in one of her more playful ideas she decides to start to tickle one of Bobbi's feet, causing the blonde to jolt awake at the foreign sensation, suddenly the brunette finds herself pinned to the bed with Bobbi smiling down at her, reaching up to kiss Bobbi Skye can't help but think this is how she'd like to spend every morning no mission no HYDRA just her and Bobbi alone and away from the world. But apparently that's not to be as just as Skye is starting to deepen the kiss and get lost in the sensations, an alarm sounds. Without a second thought Bobbi and Skye leap out of bed quickly getting dressed Bobbi grabbing her staves and Skye grabbing the pair of ICERs she has taken to wearing. They rush out of their room only to collide with Fitzsimmons who have both come running out of Simmons' room looking rather disheveled, taking a quick look at this Skye quickly says whilst helping Simmons up "we are so having a talk later" before rushing toward the security centre where they find Coulson standing watching the Radar systems as he says "incoming contact, radar didn't detect it until it was right on top of us, Fitzsimmons I need you to go to the control room lockdown the campus confine the students to their dorms, lockdown the labs, no one in or out Bobbi, Skye go to the Armory aboard the Bus and get the Phase 2 weapons stored there, if this is Hydra we want to send them a message"

Everyone rushes into action as it is Bobbi and Skye barely make it to the Bus before Coulson calls telling them the Bogie was incoming for the front courtyard skye and Bobbi both grab the first weapons they can find bobbi grabbing an AR and Handgun with a Tesseract power source where as Skye grabs the Destroyer gun and a Tesseract Pistol before rushing as fast as possible to the courtyard where they find a Quinnjet coming in to land as Iron Man touches down


End file.
